Freefall: Carmen's Story
by YourSavingGrace
Summary: Here we go! This is a story of three bestfriends imprinting on three bestfriends. This story will be focused on Collin and his imprint Carmen, and is the first story in what I plan on making a trilogy! Enjoy!
1. Special Cookies

**A/N**

**Okay this is a fic I've been waiting to do for a few days! It will be co-written by my stupid friend Jenna, who is currently spinning around in her computer chair... she doesn't know what I'm writing!... She just read it and wasn't smart enough to be offended... wow. Anyway! This will actually be the first story in what we plan on making a trilogy. It tells the story of three best friends, imprinting on three best friends. Collin, Seth, and Brady, meet three very interesting girls, starting with Carmen's story.**

**Disclaimer: We own whatever SM doesn't... **

**Chapter Song:  
Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night)- All Time Low  
**

~Freefall~  
...Carmen's Story...

_'I hate this job' _I thought, already annoyed after half an hour of work.

I worked at La Push's _only_- emphasis on the only- store. Needless to say it was tedious. I didn't even_ want_ to work here, as stupid as this will sound, I want to be an actress. My only issue is that I can't get out of this freakin' town to audition. The only reason I hadn't called out sick today was that nobody- and I mean nobody- else was working today... at all. Ali and Abbie were lucky their parents didn't make them work for their own money. 'Cause it _sucks_.

Ali and Abbie are my absolute best friends on the planet. Ali, the loud one, with pale blue eyes, and blonde _extremely_ curly hair. Almost to the point of frizziness but not quite. There was never a dull moment with her. Then there's Abbie, the quiet one,(there's no other way to describe it!) with dark brown hair with light brown streaks, and silvery gray eyes. She's gotten quieter over the years, but she's still like my sister. They're lucky they're not Quileute, because I am, and I just look like everyone else here. Brown, wavy hair, which my Dad finally let me put lighter streaks in. And-of course- plain brown eyes.

Anyway, Ali and Abbie don't have to worry about money or anything like that.

The little bell above the door rang out, bringing me out of my jealous thoughts.

"What's up 'cuz?" my big cousin Sam asked, walking into the store.

"What do you think?! There's no-one here!" I said annoyed by my care-free cousin, "I've been sitting here for like 45 minutes all alone!"

"That's good!"

"What do you mean that's good!?"

"Because I brought you a present." He waved behind him and Ali and Abbie shuffled in. "_See_?"

"We came here to steal you from another boring day here." Ali said casually.

"Oh really? Well good luck with that."

"Pshh, we don't need luck, we have Sam, he can carry you out."

"You wouldn't," my eyes narrowed.

"We would!" she sang throwing her hands up, as Sam ran around the counter and grabbed me.

"Stop! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I screeched trying to get my lazy boss' attention. No such luck. "I'm not allowed to leave! I'll get fired! And then I'll be poor!" If this concerned them at all, they certainly didn't let on.

Abbie didn't speak until they had successfully carried me to the car, "If your wondering why they're going so crazy to get you out of work, it's because they're taking us to a party. They kidnapped me too," Abbie said quietly while Ali and Sam climbed in. Now that I knew I was actually kind of happy, but unsurprisingly Abbie didn't want to go. She'd been more of a lone wolf since the accident happened.

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad!" Ali, always the life of the party, scolded her. How did the little freak even hear us?

"I'm not complaining. You all know that I'm only working at that damn shop 'til I get discovered, and drive away to Hollywood, leaving all you crazys back here," I informed them, grinning at the end.

"I resent that statement!" Ali proclaimed, in a mock-offended tone.

"Yeah, _you_ would." I muttered, and Sam burst out laughing. Okay seriously, how the hell did he hear me?!

"The giant's going crazy!" Ali yelled, when she couldn't figure out what was funny.

"I'm not a giant," Sam said, pouting.

"Aw! Ali you made him sad! Make it better!" Abbie said mockingly.

Ali sighed dramatically, "Fine! I'm sorry Sam. You're not a giant, you're just a _little_ on the large side. Happy?!"

"Not really." Sam replied, clearly hiding a grin.

"No more talking for the giant. That's right I said giant, Ab whatcha' gonna' do about it?"

"Get you, that's what." Abbie said and leaned forward to grab Ali, who immediatley jumped out of the car and into the driveway we had just pulled into.

"Uh-uh you are NOT gonna' mess up my hair. Do you know how much time I spent on it?!" She asked snobbily.

"Too much," I whispered to Sam and Abbie, making them both laugh hysterically, while Ali's eyes narrowed at me.

"What did you say? Carmen Elizabeth Uley, answer me dammit! What. Did. You. Say?!"

"I said that it's time we head into the party," I lied, my acting skills kicking in.

"Well as much as I want to believe you,_ not," _She muttered the last part but I caught it, _oh_ I caught it. "That wouldn't fall under the category of funn-"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and pointed behind her.

"What? What?!" She screamed instantly turning around, and I bolted. I ran towards the house and jumped through the door, managing- as always- to make an entrance. I ran towards a couple of tall people and stood behind them telling them to hide me.I just got out of sight when I heard Ali's voice, "Where is she?!" Gawd, it sounds like she's breathing fire, '_get over it!'_ I thought, in a loving, caring, fashion.

"Carmen? Oh, Carmen? Where are you?" Damn she sounds creepy like that! I heard Ali whispering something, and Sam popped up behind me and lifted me up, while I yelled and screamed.

"Traitor! Dirty, nasty traitor! You're supposed to be on my side!" I yelled in his ear, making him wince slightly. Good.

"She said she'd make me those special cookies! Come on! You _know_ how good they are!" he defended.

I turned to the guys I was hiding behind, "Help?" I looked at the three of them pathetically, "Pretty please?" Two of them shrugged, obviously hiding smiles, the other one just stared at me. Weird, but hot. Very hot.

Sam carried me outside and buckled me into the car, and from the look on Ali's face he obviously told her what I said. Jerk. He knows that if you say anything- anything at all- about Ali's hair, she will get you. Oh, shit.

**A/N  
Okay! We did it! It took us couple of days, and it's kind of short, but WE DID IT! This is Lauren currently writing this author note(Jenna gets the next one...). Now I recommend going to my profile to see pictures of everyone. Including Sam, and the three unnamed Quileutes, which I actually told you who they are at the top so... figure it out! Anyway, we were wondering if you think we should do a chapter in the boys' point of view, or just make it strictly Carmen(I mean it _is_ her story). So, PM me with any thoughts on that, and you'll make us _very_ happy people! -Insert cheesy smiles here!- And so, that's about i- WAIT!! I forgot to tell you!! Review!! And buh-bye!**


	2. FooFoo

**A/NIn this chapter we're going to do it in Collin's point of view from the time that both he and Carmen are at the house party and their eyes meet for the first time. And we'll show you Sam's more protective side when it comes to his little cousin, Carmen. And Collin starts seeking out Carmen.  
****Important questions: Will Sam kill Collin?????  
****Will Collin tell Carmen what's happened?????  
****And most importantly, will Sam get his special cookies?????(Jenna like question marks!)**

Chapter Song: This Is The Future- Owl City

~Freefall~…Carmen's Story…

Collins POV

"What the hell?" I said to Brady and Seth, as we watched some random girl burst through the door and run behind us for cover saying, 'Hide me.'. Way to make an entrance.

Right after the crazy chick ran in another one ran in after her chanting, "Where is she?" I was a little scared I have to admit. Seth and Brady turned around to look at the girl behind us, while I watched the other girl run up to Sam and whisper, "Bring her to me and I'll give you the special cookies."

Sam's eyes widened he said, "Ok, and if I tell you one more thing will I get extra credit?" The girl nodded and Sam said, "She said you spend too much time on your hair." I heard him quietly snicker, and the girl looked like she was going to blow steam out of her ears.

Sam ran up to us with a quick, "Hey guys!" and ran around to grab the girl behind us. She started screaming in his ear and he held her farther away while he winced in agony. And then the girl turned to us and said, "Help?"

She looked at each of us individually and when she looked at me I just blanked, all I could see were her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I didn't even move until I noticed she was gone. I felt a little bit of pain as she got carried out the door. At that moment I knew she was the one…….I had finally imprinted.

Seth and Brady turned to me, "Dude, what the hell?" I turned to them with googley eyes and said, "Huh?" They looked at me like I was a complete dumb-ass, before it dawned on them.

Seth whispered, "Did you just-"

"Yes."

"Dude, go find her and figure out who she is." Brady, always the helpful one, told me. And I took off out the back door, not even bothering to strip.

As I followed Sam driving off with _my _girl I thought vaguely of how much I looked like a dog right now. Woof woof. And then I realized that I should listen to what they were saying and actually find out who my mystery girl was.

All of a sudden I heard Sam yelling at the girl to shut up. She screamed back, " You shut up! You freakin' turned me in for some goddamn cookies! You moron!" I giggled. Then I saw Sam look at me and give me one of those, 'What the hell' looks. I just looked back at him and gave him the best interpretation of a middle finger with my eyes. He got it.

The girl looked at him and said, "What the fuck are you looking at foo-foo?!"

"I told you not to call me that ever again, that's a name strictly between me and my mommy!" Meanwhile I'm running there, thinking hell yeah, blackmail!

"Well I decided I thought that it could be a cute nickname for you."

"Foo-foo!" the two other girls screamed at Sam.

"I hate you!"

"Has that ever bothered us before foo-foo?"

"No." Sam grumbled, and I giggled again. All of a sudden he looked back at me mouthing, I'm going to kill you!

Then they pulled up to the angry looking girl's house and the three girls jumped out of the car. Then Sam came out of the car and walked into the woods and signaled to me to come with him. This was the time to tell him that I had finally imprinted.

I phased back quickly, not even caring that I was still naked. I think Sam cared though.

"Okay Collin, let's just get this over with. Why were you following us?"

"I dunno foo-foo. Take a guess!" I replied smirking.

"Okay 1. You tell anyone, and you will be dead, got it? And 2. How the hell would I know?"

"Okay well I kind of, sort of, _maybe _imprinted."

"You did?! On who, Ali or Abbie?" Sam asked, excited for me.

I grinned, "I don't know her name but she's the one with the wavy brown hair and dark skin!"

"You imprinted on my cousin?!"

**A/N  
****Oh snap!! Seems to me that Sam's going to flip a bitch! But you'll have to wait to see _exactly_ how he reacts. And I just want to tell you how sorry I am for not updating in like ever! I know I told you how lazy me and Jenna are, well I might have forgotten to tell you how terribly we work together. We go at each others throats sometimes it's so bad! We're both very bossy people, and putting two bossy boots together to work together at anything is bad! So, again I am very, very sorry for the insanely long wait! If anyone is actually going to read this I will love you forever!!! Anyway, about the chapter, yes, I know it's pathetically short, but I felt like being a bitch and leaving you all with a cliffhanger, don't you just hate me sometimes? So, hopefully me and Jenna will get better at working together at writing and we will get the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time! Don't leave us!!!!!!!! And, um... bye.**


	3. Insurance Purposes

**A/NAlright so me and Jenna were having a wee bit of an argument over how Sam would react to the news of Collin's imprinting. In case your wondering, Jenna won, smug little bitch. So, Jenna is sleeping over my house tonight so we decided that we would get some writing done tonight. Not too much to say about this chapter, so, um yeah. Have fun. By the way, this is Lauren, obviously.**

Chapter Song: Replay- I-Yaz

~Freefall~…Carmen's Story…

Collins POV

"You imprinted on my cousin?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? Wait a minute-what's her name?"

"_You imprinted on my cousin?!"_ Sam asked again, louder. I looked up at Sam in confusion and realized he was _pissed_!

"What's up with you Sam? Did I do something wrong?" If possible, Sam looked like he got even more mad.

"Are you insane?! You could hurt her!" Sam roared.

"What the hell are you talking about? I imprinted on her! I would never hurt her!" I yelled back.

"Mistakes happen, we're unstable," Sam mumbled, "You've seen the effects of when a wolf loses control." He was obviously referring to what happened to Emily. But, I know better than that! I'm more experienced then he was then.

"I wouldn't hurt her, I couldn't."

Sam sighed, "Her name is Carmen," The most beautiful name!

"How old is she? Where does she go to school? Was that her house you were just at?" I fired off.

"Jeez Collin what are you five? Calm down," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Maaaaybe!" I said putting my hands behind my back and rocking on my feet, "You tell me foo-foo!"

"You know what? Now I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Wait Sam! Seriously! I need to know all this stuff!"

"Alright fine. 17, La Push high, and no."

"Well where does she live then?" I inquired.

"You have to ask her that yourself." Sam grinned. "By the way she works at the store."

"OK, well when's her shift?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Foo-Foo that smartass."

"Wow you really suck." I kindly informed him, before running to see if the girls were still at the house. Not that I was planning on following her or anything….

* * *

Carmen POV

I could hear the waves crashing onto the shore as me and the boy from the party sat at First Beach together. I'd lost track of how long we'd been sitting here, but I couldn't care less, we were just staring at each other, but it wasn't awkward, just nice. He was just opening his mouth to say something, when the ringing of the store's bell brought me back to reality.

I jumped and looked up to see who had come in, and did a double take when I realized it was the dude from the party! He walked straight over to me, bumping into the counter slightly as he did so.

"How can I help you?" I asked, a little too cheerfully.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that counter over there. I think I'm going to need your name and number, for insurance purposes." He informed me grinning cockily.

"Oh, really? Well I guess if it's for insurance then I'll have to," I replied smirking. His face turned surprised, probably that it actually worked.

"Serious- I mean, uh, you got a pen?" I giggled at him and nodded. I pulled out a sharpie marker and scribbled- **CARMEN ULEY 555-5555**.

"So, since I gave you my name and number I should get to have yours. I mean it's only fair." I was on a roll.

"Well, ok. My name is Collin Fairview. My number is 555-5555." (**A/N: Yeah, we just put 5s for their numbers, and we also made up Collin's last name, and we are fully aware that it's random.) **

"Thanks. So, do you go to school here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well…I'm not exactly in school these days. Do you?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior this year. So since you're not in school did you graduate?' I pried.

"Um, well about that, yeah not really. I spend most of my days hanging out with Sam Uley. Is there any relation there?" I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer, but I humored him.

"Yeah, he's my older cousin. So you're part of the group he's always with?"

"Well yeah. We're kind of close."

"Really? He hasn't said much about you.- but, I haven't been around Sam that much until lately." I tagged onto the end so I wouldn't offend him.

"So, what was going on at that party? Sam actually carried you out of there!" he asked me laughing.

I laughed too, "I made fun of my friend's hair. Which, since you don't know Ali, is a _dangerous_ thing to do." He chuckled, and I realized how much I liked the sound of it.

"Oh, so is that why you called Sam a traitor when he brought you out?" He asked.

"Yeah, the freakin' idiot sold out for some cookies! They're not even that good!"

"Well how about I make up for not hiding you better, and take you out to dinner?" he said giving me an impish grin, that made me melt.

"That depends, what would we do when we went out?" I inquired.

"Definitely not movies, something more original, or special, like you." He said, and my eyes widened, not because he called me special, but because of the way he looked at me, like I was his own personal sun.

"Well, what about the beach? It looks pretty there when the sun's out."

I could literally see the light bulb above his head when I told him about taking me to the beach. "Oh! Well actually there's this bonfire this Friday, and we like to go cliff diving before that. Would you want to do that?"

"Sure, that sounds cool, I've never done that before."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 5:00. So, where do you live?" He asked.

"I live with Sam. I'm guessing you know where that is," I told him smiling.

"Yeah, how long have you been living there? We're normally over there a lot and I've never seen you there, unless I'm really more unobservant than I thought."

I laughed before my expression turned sober, "I've only been there about a week and a half, and I've been out with Ali and Abbie a lot." I hate thinking about why I'm living with Sam, it's only been a couple months.

He looked sad, like he was the one who was forced to leave everything behind, like my pain really affected him, "Why are you sad? You don't deserve to be sad." He whispered.

"I just didn't move under pleasant circumstances," he still looked sad so I tried to lighten the mood, "But when is moving ever pleasant, right?" It didn't look like it helped.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I'll tell you some other time, this is isn't the place for it." I told him.

"At the bonfire?" He asked.

"The bonfire," I agreed.

**A/N**

**Wow, just wow. Me and Jenna seriously wrote this in like 2 ½ hours! That is like a world record for us! So, this was also our longest chapter and I'm very proud of us for actually getting it done. So, please give us your thoughts on this chapter. Which, we're really wondering was it ok when we kind of made Carmen get all mushy and girly, or was that just dumb? Anyway, just give us some feedback, and we'll for sure work as best as we can to get more chapters out there!**


End file.
